Take it one step at a time
by ThisJustIn29
Summary: Just a little AU about Eighteen and Seventeen loving break dancing.


"Eighteen." It's a faint voice but she doesn't want to hear it, she doesn't need someone ruining her beauty rest.

"Eighteen." The voice goes again, a little more annoyed

Of course she ignores it and burrows her face deeper into her pillow. Her rest was disrupted once again when her pillow was swiped right from under her and to add onto that, dropped back on her head. She just let loud groan while peeking under her pillow to glare at her twin brother.

Seventeen stood dressed for school in some gray shorts and black leggings underneath. All topped off with a nice white tank top and his signature orange bandana tied around his neck. His dark ebony hair, that contrasted her light blond hair, was already straightened and brushed.

Eighteen checked the time to see that she had 10 minutes to get ready. Fantastic.

"You gotta hurry if you don't want Gero offering us a ride." Seventeen explained as he made his way out the door, most likely to check if Gero was in the kitchen. He probably was, everyday at 7:10, sitting at the table with coffee and the news on like the robot he is. Eighteen sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Seventeen had a better time adjusting to this new foster home than she did but she knew that he's just bottling up his own feelings. Knowing he would burst sooner than later, that's how it was everytime they moved, that's how it is.

"It fucking sucks here." muttered Eighteen as she got up to rummage through her clothes It wasn't necessarily the house, as much as she hates to admit it, the house is beautifully made.. Gray furniture that looks used solely for decor and not for comfort. Their room is well furnished and spacious enough for her and Seventeen. It's just _Dr. Gero._ He's too cold and controlling, it doesn't feel right for either of them to be within even 10 feet of him. Maybe she's making things up, maybe all of this is in her head. Eighteen didn't bother with looking anymore and opted for gray sweats and a black camisole, it's hotter than where she used to live and she's not complaining.

After her daily ritual in the bathroom she grabbed her bag before descending downstairs as quickly and quietly as she could.

She spotted Seventeen's shoes already missing, _Which means the bastard left without me,_ sneered Eighteen throwing on her shoes haphazardly before bolting out the door to catch up with him.

"You fucking ass," Eighteen said as she lightly punched her twin's shoulder, who looked too amused for her liking.

"You were too slow," shot back Seventeen who gave her a harder punch in return. Not that it hurt but it was how they showed affection. They weren't the most talkative but they made up for it with small gestures every now and again. They stayed quiet the 10 minute walk from their new home to their new school. The school didn't look bad, it looked like a high achieving school.

The school mascot shining below them as it decorated most of the quad showcasing a giant sea turtle. The school itself was a clash of dark blue and bright orange, it looked like they wanted the most obnoxious color and thought it was a good idea to have large quantities of it be the first thing the students see when they walk inside the school.

"At least it's free dress right? I swear I'll drop out if they ever make a uniform," Seventeen mumbled while looking around the area. Eighteen had to agree, if they made a uniform it would be a horrendous sight. Seventeen finally spotted the office and walked ahead, "There it is, Let's go get our schedule."

 _Hooray_

Getting their schedules was easy, the secretary was a nice old woman with glasses looking a little big on her but that was her charm. She was quick and efficient in getting their papers, a lot quicker than she looked. She had kind eyes and a warm smile, something the twins weren't used to, graying hair pulled up in a neat bun but it seemed like she had more energy than everyone in the room combined.

"Now, all we need is for someone to show you around to get you to your classes. Luckily we were prepared and got our Garden Club president who kindly offered. He should be here any minute," Mrs. Torres explained while the twins waited patiently. They knew how it went, they got their things, go to class, get in trouble a few times and ultimately they get sent somewhere else to live and repeat the whole process, it wasn't new to them, but they can't do much about it.

They finally heard the door open behind them and there stood the tallest guy they have ever seen. 6'4 with tan skin, brown hair and the best facial hair pulled off by a high schooler. When he smiled at them, it seemed actually genuine, not like the fake ones that other teenagers learn to perfect. His hulking frame covered in a green flannel that looked like it can barely fit his arms over some jeans and boots. Eighteen thought he was attractive, sure who wouldn't, but she took a glance at Seventeen who looked on in awe. She had never seen him like this and it seemed like this school won't be so boring after all.

"Hi Mrs. Torres, I'm here to show the new students around," Haru told the secretary who smiled and introduced Seventeen and Eighteen.

"I'm Haru, Nice to meet you," He held his palm out for a handshake to which Eighteen slipped behind Seventeen to give him a little nudge. He looked back with a glare only be met with Eighteen's shit eating grin before putting on a smile and shaking Haru's hand. "Seventeen," He introduced with a tone lighter than his usual monotone voice then letting go of Haru's hand, _which felt good against his own._

"Eighteen," She said as she shook his hand after. Haru gave them another smile, "Not to be rude or anything but you're names are _Seventeen_ and _Eighteen_?"

"Test tube babies," Seventeen piped up before winking at him. Looks like he regained his composure enough to start flirting with him, Eighteen let out a little chuckle before nodding her head along his joke. "Now, how about you show us our classes?"


End file.
